Rudyard Shelton
For the anti-matter copy that went by this name for a time, see Oscar Shelton. Dr. Rudyard Oscar Shelton was the former control room admin of Pelvanida Base, and later served as a spy for James' team within Dragonstorm. While in Dragonstorm, he assumed the alias "Roger Simpson", ''and his codename was '''Achates'. While in Pelvanida, he held a high administrative postition, though he's shown skills in mechanics, medicine, and computing. Character Sheet His initial character sheet was as follows: Name: Dr. Rudyard "Rudy" Shelton Age: 40 Species: Human Faction: Scientists Specializations: Great understanding of physics, technology, and (to a limited extent) temporal mechanics. He often uses analogy and historical references in his dialogue. Powers/Cybernetic enhancement: none Personality: Marginally sarcastic, but usually doesn't talk unless he sees a reason to. Attempts to solve any problem with logic, almost to a fault. Has no intention whatsoever of risking his life for anyone or anything, thank you very much. Equipment: Other than standard lab equipment (and no weaponry), also carries a chargeable flashlight that doubles as a radio.''' This image show the flashlight in retracted form, and being opened into talkie mode. The crank doubles as a mouthpiece. The character sheet had undergone minor changes since the beginning of the first RP. Before the second RP, his age changed from 40 to "now 41". Before the third RP, a second faction was added, "Dragonstorm (undercover)"; and "Powers/Cybernetic enhancement" changed to "Has a 'thought chip' which allows him to communicate to others who have chips." In addition, a column for "Appearance" was added: "Dark haired and brown eyed, on the taller side. Wears contact lenses." Character history Before February 2009 Shelton was born outside of the United States, the son of decorated commander John Shelton. (Card Of Ten) He attended college at ETH Zürich with Bruce Tinner, and traveled to the United States some time after 1990. (Pavlov's Checkmate) He obtained a job at Pelvanida, and eventually became the control room admin. At some point before the "Pelvanida Invasion", Dr. Shelton was part of a team sent into Dr. Tinner's virtual reality machine to test its potential for military training. Though his teammates Compton, Ridgeway, and Finney were incapacitated by malicious programming, Shelton was able to delete a memory-erasing subroutine and escape the machine unharmed. (Schrodinger's Prisoners) He later said the incident was his "first taste of popularity, or maybe infamy." (Survival of the Fittest) February 2009 Dr. Shelton was stationed in the control room at the time of the terrorist invasion. After sending Security Team B in an unsuccessful attempt to aid Drs. James Zanasiu and Werner Donitz, Shelton assumed a position of technical aid, using the systems of the base to help aid James's rapidly expanding team. When the control room was attacked by a terrorist team, Dr. Shelton's technician was killed but Cobalt Squad arrived in time to rescue Shelton. Later, when Oli attacked Dr. Shelton, Werner killed Oli with his Berettas. Shelton was knocked out in the Dragonstorm assault by Kozlov, and upon regaining conscoiusness was held hostage by Murakami. After Kagetora killed Murakami, Shelton evacuated the control room with the others, helping Vic carry the wounded Werner in a stretcher. Following this, the group split into two teams, one led by James, the other by Shelton. Shelton's team, consisting of Vic, Werner, Siberys, Dr. Joe, and later Cale, made their way to the roof, heading for auxiliary control. After a firefight on the roof, which Shelton did not partake in, the team reached the far end of Pelvanida, where they were ambushed by Ædelwulf and the Sublevel Guard. Shelton was the only one not incapacitated, instead being led to auxiliary control to give Carstairs and his men access to the control room. Shelton successfully alerted James to his predicament, and in the rescue mission saved himself and Lockdown by having Lockdown burn a hole in the wall for them to escape. Dr. Shelton later witnessed the climactic final battle, leading James to the Einstein-Rosen Bridge back-up power generator and disabling it, shutting the bridge down. Shelton then trekked to a guard station to radio the military to the situation. (Darwin's Soldiers (GOF RP)) Despite the heroic actions of himself and the rest of the team, Shelton and the surviving personnel were blacklisted and banned from ever holding any governmental jobs again. However, when James was given an opportunity to clear himself by leading a team though the Einstein-Rosen Bridge, Shelton was among those he selected to join him, as bridge operator. The attempt on February 28, 2009 appeared to be a failure, and Dr. Shelton was later deported to Austria. Dr. Keith Bailey took over as control room admin. (Card of Ten, Survival of the Fittest) To read about the Rudyard Shelton that traveled through the bridge, see Oscar Shelton. Before July 2009 At some point while in Austria, Shelton had his birthday, and turned 41. A photograph of him about to put his hand over the camera inside the control room was on the cover of TIME Magazine, and the Wikipedia page on the 'Pelvanida Incident'. (Card of Ten) July 2009 However, during the second invasion of Pelvanida, Shelton was contacted by General Jake Moby, and agreed to return to Pelvanida to lend assistance to James' team, who was currently attacking the base to eliminate Dragonstorm. Shelton was airlifted in by helicopter, and provide technical aid. The plan did not go well. The copter was shot down and crashed into the Pelvanida roof. The pilot died but Shelton survived to get captured by Delta Leader with her team. After being tortured for information, Shelton was left in a locked laboratory, where he escaped. Traveling towards Lab 101, Shelton met up with Dr. Yuri Kerzach, and the pair continued to Lab 101, after getting past a Dragonstorm experiment posted as a guard. Shelton and Kerzach downloaded the data from the lab computers into two flash drives, taking one each. After the experiment broke into the lab with Howard Hicks, Shelton reporgrammed an eagle experiment which he dubbed Ridley. Ridley rescued Shelton and Kerzach from the lab, flying up to the next floor, where they met up with Aisha, Alfred, James, Hans, Werner, and Dr. Landon. The group continued to the kitchens, and Shelton was recognized by Wayne Anthony, explaining to Shelton the existence of ADSA. He took the group to the ADSA headquarters in the kitchen meat locker and met up with Dr. Bradley and his assistant Riley. After a close encounter with Delta Team, the group reached the control room, where Shelton met Dr. Bailey, his replacement. When Hans, Werner, and Alfred wanted to head out as a team, Shelton and Kerzach volunteered to come along as hackers. They raided Dr. Raulson's lab and was soon after captured by Delta Team. Shelton and Kerzach escaped from their cell by goading the guards and freeing the others. Upon learning of the ensuing departure of Lab 101, Shelton and Kerzach dressed as Dragonstorm workers and attempted to reach Lab 101. They were waylaid when Delta Leader recognized Shelton's scent and led him into an empty room, but Shelton killed her with a hidden pistol. He and Kerzach then reached Lab 101 in time for the departure. On board, Shelton locked the primary turret, preventing it from firing on James' team, and knocked out O'Neill. Shelton remotely reset the timer on the fusion bomb to give James enough time to disarm it, and later was knocked out by a discharge from a launcher. (Survival of the Fittest) Before September 2009 Shelton traveled with Dragonstorm for some time, posing as Roger Simpson. During the mysterious blackout, Shelton, Kerzach, and Eddie McKay discovered that Dr. Tinner was planning to use his virtual reality machine to hide Dragonstorm from the outside world. The trio successfully destroyed the machine, and stopped Tinner's plans. (Nietzsche's Soldiers) At some point, Shelton was promoted to DS-1, Dragonstorm's primary reconnaisance team, as the team hacker. He went on numerous missions with DS-1, including the theft of the solar panel array from the Zzyzx Desert Studies Center and the investigation of SORA Gas & Electric in Alaska. (Nietzsche's Soldiers 2) At some point, he won a Commendation for Special Services to the Order.'' September 2009 On what would prove to be DS-1's final mission, the team set out to locate and destroy the group being led by James. After 48 hours of straight searching, they set up a trap for a van with James and a number of others in it, but in the ensuing firefight every member of DS-1 except Shelton was killed. Reconnecting with his old friends, Shelton gave them valuable information on Dragonstorm, Lab 101, and most importantly, provided thought chips for five members of James' team to join the Dragonstorm thought network. While traveling with the team, Shelton served as Dr. Landon's assistant during the reattachment of Jayden's hand, formed a friendship with Shakila, served as a VIP during the Schutzhund compteition, and posed as a Dragonstorm representative during the assault on Trinity Facility. During the assault, his friendship with Shakila grew into a relationship. After the destruction of the facility, Shelton witnessed Cale's departure from the team, and traveled with the team to the nearest hotel, where he and Shakila had sex that night. In the morning, Werner revealed to Shelton that Shakila was seventeen, underage by the laws of Oregon. The two mutually agreed to end their relationship. While externally Shelton appeared to take the break-up well, he began smoking, and started working on the Lab 101 infiltration plan with undivided focus. When the team team traveled to the forest surrounding the Dragonstorm camp, Shelton was the leader of Team A. After shutting down the back-up generator, Team A moved on to obtain uniforms for the rest of their allies, but Shelton was recognized by Lester Montgomery and taken to Dr. Zenarchis' office to explain why he wasn't killed when the rest of DS-1 died. Shelton managed to convince them he was still with Dragonstorm, and after his release he met up with Kerzach at the primary generator. After shutting it down, the two traveled to the parking lot and evacuated with the rest of the surviving Dragonstorm personnel. After the copter assault on the convoy and Dr. Branston's capture, Shelton became the highest ranking survivor in the convoy, together with Commander Ajax, and took command. Temporarily forgetting he wasn't actually with Dragonstorm, Shelton executed a plan for the convoy to escape the campground, and led the convoy to the Idaho Interminable Penitantiary. There, he met Trinity a second time and witnessed Hailey's new power. (Disruptive Selection) He was also promoted to commander of DS-2, when Ajax became the overseer for all DS teams. Before October 2009 Trivia *Shelton's first and middle names come from Rudyard Kipling and Oscar Wilde. *Shelton is the third character to join James' team, and the fifth character introduced into the RP. *Since LettuceBacon&Tomato missed the beginning of both the second and third RPs, Shelton is the only character who's had his character sheet posted for all three RPs. *Shelton appears in more stories than any other character, with five. *Shelton's Erdös number is 7, and he is a member of MENSA. He was also the winner of an inter-Pelvanida chess competition. (Darwin's Soldiers) *Dr. Keith Bailey, who first appeared in the non-canon ''Darwin's Soldiers (reboot), was modeled off of Dr. Shelton, and later became canon in Survival of the Fittest. Appearances *''Schrödinger's Prisoners'' *''Darwin's Soldiers (GOF RP)'' (first appearance) *''Card of Ten'' *''Survival of the Fittest'' *''Nietzsche's Soldiers'' *''Nietzsche's Soldiers 2'' *''Disruptive Selection'' *''Pavlov's Checkmate'' Category:Main Characters Category:Darwin's Soldiers (GOF) characters Category: Darwin's Soldiers:Survival of the Fittest characters Category:Characters Category:Darwin's Soldiers:Disruptive Selection characters Category:Schrödinger's Prisoners characters Category:Card of Ten characters Category:Pavlov's Checkmate characters Category:Nietzsche's Soldiers characters Category:Nietzsche's Soldiers 2 characters Category:Dragonstorm personnel Category:Pelvandia personnel Category:Humans Category:Scientists